Forget the Chocolate Covered Cherries
by lucidscreamer
Summary: Side-story to Gainful Employment. Yami unwittingly discovers a unique -and messy- way of giving Yugi a chocolate covered treat for Valentine's Day. Crackfic. Puzzleshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi.

Author: Lucidscreamer  
Pairing: Yami/Yugi  
Warning: Gratuitous use of chocolate

* * *

Forget the Chocolate-Covered Cherries, I'll Take...

By Lucidscreamer

Two seconds after he was pushed into the Set-spawned fountain, Yami declared his undying hatred for the idiotic modern festival known as Valentine's Day. (When he had told his fellow "dark half" that he wanted to get Yugi some chocolate for Valentine's Day, this was _not_ what he had in mind.)

"This" was a malfunctioning chocolate fountain -- part of a holiday display that Seto's devious little brother had somehow conned him into installing in the Kaiba Corp tower lobby. Correction: Had somehow conned Seto, who had immediately passed the cacao-flavored buck on to Yami -- who was currently half-drowning in a sea of delicious, dark-brown doom.

Death by chocolate, indeed.

Yami finally managed to get a grip on the side of the fountain's base and lurch upright in a spreading pool of chocolate. He scraped his hands -- equally coated in the sweet stuff -- over his chocolaty face, and thought his predicament might not be so bad if only Yugi were here to share it with him. Or lick him clean.

Whichever.

As if in answer to his confectionery prayers, a welcome voice said, "Oh my god! Yami! What happened?!"

"Dark Bakura," Yami growled, as if that explained everything. Which it kind of _did_. He looked up to find his partner valiantly stifling a snicker. "Don't laugh at me, _aibou_. I've had a rough day."

"Yeah, I can tell." The snicker escaped. Yugi clapped a hand over his mouth and gave Yami an apologetic shrug. A deep breath, then he extended both hands to help Yami from the fountain.

A couple of tugs later (Yami might not weigh much, but he out-bulked Yugi; the lack of traction, thanks to the slippery syrup, didn't help), and Yami stood dripping on Kaiba's imported marble floor. His clothing alternately clung to him like a second (chocolate) skin or hung off him thanks to the added weight of the chocolate that had soaked into the cloth. (His leather boots were never going to be the same, he thought mournfully.) His (chocolate-coated) hair hung down in his (chocolate-covered) face, making him look rather like an unhappy (chocolate) bunny left over from last year's Easter basket. His scowl was the only part of him that could not currently be described as "sweet."

Yugi leaned up and gently licked the chocolate -- and the scowl -- from his lips. "Let's go home," he whispered, "and I'll show you why chocolate-covered Yami is my new favorite treat."

Okay, Yami thought as he allowed Yugi to tow him by the hand toward the exit. Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't so bad, after all.

Neither of them bothered to look back as Seto Kaiba's bellow of outrage echoed through the lobby.

XD

* * *

Side-story to "Gainful Employment". Written in, like, thirty minutes to cheer myself up from a decidedly grumpy mood. Happy Valentine's Day!


	2. Omake

Dark Chocolates

(An omake to_ Forget the Chocolate-Covered Cherries,_ inspired by this comment by nugatorytm on LJ_: __Don't be mad, Seto! You've got a cold, marble floor. All you have to do is wait for the chocolate to harden, then scrape it off the floor and sell it as chocolate bark. So what if it tastes like Yami, that's a bonus!_)

* * *

Arriving at work the next morning, Yami was startled to find elegant red and gold foil boxes, labeled "Yami Chocolates" in a fancy script, for sale in the KC Tower lobby. People, mostly women, were lined up almost to the entrance to buy them, even at the exorbitant price he could see on the sign above the display.

When he confronted Seto Kaiba about the candy (and Kaiba's unauthorized use of Yami's name), his employer merely favored him with an arch smirk and reminded him that "yami" meant "dark" in Japanese.

Certain he was missing something, but unable to pinpoint exactly what, Yami went to his office to call Yugi...


End file.
